This application relates to configuring a wireless control system, and more particularly to remotely configuring various features of a wireless control system.
Controllers responsive to wireless signals are useful in various residential, commercial, and industrial settings. For example, commercially available wireless lighting systems exist in which a switch transmits a wireless signal to a controller, and the controller turns a load (e.g. a lighting load) ON or OFF in response to the wireless signal. These systems have required manual configuration of the controller, and thus have also required physical access to the controller.